High School and One Tree Hill 4 years later
by othhsmfan
Summary: This takes place 4 years after high school and the high school musical characters move to tree hill, where they meet up with old friends and the people they love as well as form friendships with the tree hill characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I decided to write a new story. I already wrote a One Tree Hill/High School Musical crossover fic but I never finished it and I decided to write a new one********. This takes place 4 years later, like the current season of One Tree Hill. All of the One Tree Hill characters and High School Musical characters are living in Tree Hill. The High School Musical characters move to Tree Hill, and you'll be finding out about their careers later on in the story. Also, Lindsay, Carrie and Victoria DO NOT exist in this story!! They annoy me and aren't necessary characters(although they create good drama). Hope you guys read it and review! By the way, I sadly don't own any of the one tree hill or high school musical characters.**

** Chapter 1**

**Peyton Sawyer was sitting in her office hoping that someone would show up at her door. Anyone really, just someone would be able to become such an amazing singer and sign onto her record label, like Mia who was now a huge hit. Suddenly, a knock came on her door causing her to look up from the papers she was reading.**

"Hi, umm are you Peyton Sawyer"?

"Yep, that would be me."

"I'm Sharpay Evans and I was hoping to sign onto your record label. I met Mia at one of her concerts and she told me how she got started signing onto your record label. I was hoping that I could possibly do the same. I've always wanted to be a singer".

"Yeah, of course!" **Peyton smiled. **"You know, I was hoping someone would show up again and sign onto my label. When can you start"?

"Anytime really, I just moved here from California and plan to live here. Next week sound good"?

"Sure, that way I can get to know you better and everything".

"Would you like to see songs that I've written? I've also been told by Mia that you have a great taste in music".

"I would love too, here sit down and I'll tell you what I think about them".

**Sharpay hands over lyrics to over 20 songs that she's written and waits patiently for Peyton to read them.**

**Meawhile, Brooke Davis had gone back to New York for the weekend to meet up with her old friend and ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton. After getting together over the weekend, Troy decided that he wanted to come to Tree Hill with Brooke and so they were on the plane getting ready to take off.**

"So Brooke, you think I'll like it there"?

"Trust me, you'll love it. You'll feel at home faster than you can say Brooke Davis is the best", **she said laughing.**

"Ok, I believe you. Hey, can I talk to you about something"?

"Sure, of course that's what friends are for".

"Well… it's actually about someone. My ex-girlfriend, Sharpay. I can't seem to get her out of my head. We went out in high school for two years and lost touch right after high school. I miss her but can't find her".

"Hmm..that actually sounds a lot like my best friend Peyton and her boyfriend Lucas(**yep, they're together in my story! I'm a brucas fan too but Brooke's with Chase in this story because I lovee brase too)****** . They didn't always keep in touch, but luckily for both of them when Peyton came back to Tree Hill they feel in love all over again. So I think you can too if you find Sharpay and I promise you I will help find her".

"Thanks, you're a good friend Brooke".

"Thanks, that's what they all tell me." **She smiled.** "You are too though, I'm glad you're coming back with me".

"Me too."

**Troy and Brooke arrived to Tree Hill in a couple of hours and Brooke took him to meet her best friend Peyton. Brooke took Troy to Peyton's office and knocked on the door.**

"Hey P. Sawyer, look who's back"! **Brooke said, giving her best friend a hug.**

"Hey Brooke! So how was your weekend"?

"It was fun, I met up with Troy and he decided to come back with me. This is Troy, by the way", **Brooke said.**

"I'm Peyton, nice to meet you."

"I'm Troy, it's nice to meet you too. "

"Peyton, who's that?" **Brooke asked, meaning Sharpay who had just left the office for a couple of seconds and returned just now.**

"Oh, this is Sharpay Evans she's my new artist".

"Oh my---Shar..Sharpay"?!** Troy stood shocked, hardly believing that she was standing right in front of him.**

"Troy"!! **Sharpay exclaimed as she ran over and jumped into his arms, kissing him**

"I missed you so much, but everytime I tried calling you wouldn't answer".

"Sorry, I guess I was busy", **Sharpay said not admitting the truth.**

"See Troy, looks like you found Sharpay after all. Come on Peyton, let's give these too to catch up. We'll be back in half an hour. Bye guys".

**Brooke and Peyton left leaving Troy and Sharpay to catch up and spend time together. **

**A/N: Sorry, I know that was kinda a bad way to end it but I couldn't think of any other way. If you guys liked it please review! I'll talk about what happened to the other characters from oth and hsm in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, it took me a while to post an update but I'm back! If you guys post more reviews/read it I'll try updating faster ********. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Gabriella Montez was just arriving to her job at Brooke Davis's clothing store Clothes Over Bros, when she thought she saw a familiar face inside and quickly opened the door. When she stepped inside, Gabriella screamed happily.**

"Troy"!! **She said, giving Troy a hug.**

"Hey Gabi, how's everything been since the last time we saw each other in New York"?

"Pretty good, I'm now working at Brooke's store. I still model occasionally for Brooke's magazine and am married to Ryan. How've you been? What do you think of Tree Hill so far"?

"It's amazing, I really feel at home already and it's only been a day".

"Wow, you seem really happy. What has Tree Hill done already to make you that way"?, **she asked laughing.**

"Sharpay, I found her".

"What? Troy, that's great! How"?

"I'm guessing you know Peyton, right? Well Sharpay moved here to sign onto her record label and I went with Brooke to visit Peyton when Sharpay was there. Now we're back together and it's great".

"I'm happy for you both and I can't wait to see my best friend! It's been ages since we've actually had a real conversation."

" Sharpay is currently at the studio, but you should come over to our house tonight. Bring Ryan too, I'm sure Sharpay will be very surprised."

"Thanks, we would love to."

"Anyway, I have to go but see you tonight. It was nice seeing you though".

"You too, bye".

"Sharpay, so are you ready to record your first song"? **Peyton asked smiling.**

"Yeah, this is my dream come too. I am really ready".

"Okay, feel free to begin whenever you're ready", **Peyton said as she hit the record button.**

"_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen  
That we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off"………………………………………………………………………………._

**After a couple of minutes Sharpay finished the song and was excited to hear Peyton's reaction.**

"Sharpay, that was amazing! I can't believe it, you are such a good singer".

"Thanks Peyton, I'm really happy that you let me have this opportunity".

"Hey, you definetly deserve it. I think you should go now and get some rest, let's continue tomorrow if you're up to it".

"Okay, thanks. Yes I certainly am, see you tomorrow. Bye".

"Bye".

**It was seven o'clock and Sharpay still hadn't figured out while Troy was so excited. Finally the doorbell rang and she was about to get it when Troy managed to open it before the got the chance".**

"Ryan!! Gabriella"!!, **Sharpay screamed as she gave both of them hugs.**

"Hey sis, it's so great to see you".

"You too, Ry".

"Hey Gab, I've missed you so much"!

"Me too, it's crazy how much time has passed since we last saw or spoke to one another.

"Come on guys, let's go eat. We can catch up during dinner", **he said as he lead them into the dining room.**

**During dinner, Sharpay went to the kitchen to get something and Ryan followed her.**

"So, have you finally managed to escape your crazy ex-boyfriend"?

"Yes, thankfully. I left California and hope to never ever see him again".

"Good, you deserve much better. That guy was a jerk. I'm happy you and Troy found each other".

"Thanks, come on I found what I was looking for let's go back into the dining room".

"Okay", **they were about to go in when Ryan noticed bruises on Sharpay's hands.**

"Shar…those bruises, you still have them".

"I know, well they're not going to go away anytime soon", **she said sighing.**

"Does Troy know"?

"No, he doesn't even know about my past relationship".

"Well then you should tell him".

"I can't.."

"Why"?

"It's just hard, ok?"

"Fine, but you know I can always help you".

"Thanks Ry, now come on let's go back in".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a while but I want to post this chapter and hopefully you guys will read and review it and if you do thanks so much.**

**Sharpay woke up early in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. She was so excited that she was finally back together with Troy and couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would move in with him. She heard a knock on her door and ran down the stairs.**

"Hey Troy", **Sharpay said smiling.**

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to leave because I'm taking you to the studio today", **Troy kissed her.**

"Aw thanks, yeah I am. You know you don't have to though right, it's literally like 10 minutes away".

"I know but I just want to spend more time with you. Besides, I wanted to show you my house since you know where you're moving into tomorrow".

"Okay, let's go".

**Troy left Sharpay at Peyton's studio and Sharpay sat in the studio waiting for Peyton to show up.**

"Hey Sharpay", **Peyton said coming inside.** "You got here earlier than I did today. Hope you don't mind but I can't stay too long today because I'm going to brunch with Lucas".

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Should I start now then"?

"Yes, that'd be great".

**Meanwhile in Clothes Over Bros….**

**Gabriella was working with Millicent and Brooke figuring out to do with the store when Ryan walked in.**

"Ry, what's up"? **Gabriella asked her boyfriend walking over and giving him a hug.**

"Gabi, can we talk"?

"Sure, Brooke I'll be right back", **Gabriella said as she followed Ryan outside the store.**

"What's wrong?"

"Sharpay, she…"

"What? Is Sharpay okay Ryan just please tell me".

"Sharpay was involved in an abusive relationship in California and she still has bruises all over her, I'm afraid her ex-boyfriend will find her and she still hasn't told Troy".

"I'm sure she will but do you want me to talk to Troy just in case"?

"Yes, I would love that thank you so much. I just don't want anything else to happen to her".

"I was gonna meet Troy in the store anyway while Sharpay's recording and he'll be in about half an hour so I'll tell him then."

"K, thanks Gabi".

"No prob, bye Ryan".

"Bye".

**In a half-hour, Troy walked into Clothes Over Bros.**

"Hey Troy", **Brooke said giving him a hug.**

"Hey Brooke, how are you"?

"Pretty good thanks, you"?

"Good thanks, hey is Gabi still here"?

"Yeah, Millie left but she's still here, let me call her".

"Gabi, Troy's here"!

"Hey Troy, I have to tell you something about Sharpay".

"What's wrong, is she okay?"

"Well she is now but she was in an abusive relationship in California and me and Ryan are both worried that her ex-boyfriend will come back and find her. She hasn't told you yet has she"?

"No she hasn't", **Troy said getting pissed.**

"Well I'll ask her when she gets home today".

**Sharpay was packing up her things to move in with Troy when Troy walked into her house.**

"Sharpay, isn't there something you want to tell me"?

"No, what do you think I want to tell you"?

"I found out that you were in an abusive relationship when you were in California, why didn't you tell me"?

"It was in the past okay, I don't think it's that big of a deal anymore. Stop overreacting"!

"No, I can't you're my girlfriend and I care about you".

"Look, I'm okay now so stop okay? I have to finish packing but I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay"? **Sharpay kissed Troy and opened the door for him.**

**Just as Troy left, Sharpay got a phone-call.**

"Hello"?

"Hey honey, you miss me? I really miss you and can't wait to see you soon", **with that the guy on the phone laughed evily and hung up the phone leaving a very scared Sharpay alone.**

**To be continued…**


End file.
